


Yours, Truly

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas enjoying giving head, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, come-starved Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: Nothing but Cas sucking Dean's dick and loving it. Short and sweet.





	Yours, Truly

Cas loved this; on his knees on the bed while Dean laid prone with his hand burrowed in Cas’s hair, not tugging, not pushing, but waiting, while Cas nuzzled the side of Dean’s hard cock, drawing a deep breath through his nose to savor the dark scent of Dean here. His mouth was watering already, and he hadn’t even gotten a taste yet.

His hunger for Dean was such that instead of licking the droplet of precome, Cas took half of Dean’s cock in one go, tongue sliding smoothly along the shaft, working to wet the silky skin so he could slide further on, to feel the head nudging his throat until it worked rhythmically around Dean, causing him to finally curl his fingers around Cas’s hair, to run his hand through the strands reflexively, urging Cas on with a long moan and the testing thrust of his hips.

Adequately coated with saliva, Dean’s cock slid effortlessly between Cas’s full lips, Cas meeting Dean’s slow thrusts in the middle, sucking at the glans with each stroke, milking precome to further whet his appetite and whimpering helplessly when a dribble hit his taste buds, his right hand curving under Dean’s ass to pull more of him in.

The heady, musky scent of Dean’s arousal, which always played with Cas’s senses, grew with each moment, Cas leaving Dean to fuck into Cas’s throat on his own in favor of fisting himself hard, his own lust near painful when Dean’s other hand joined in and took a hold of Cas’s jaw, holding him in place and his mouth open, gentle but firm.

Cas nearly panted, pressing his tongue against the rigid flesh, his eye scrunched shut tightly as he listened to Dean’s harsh breaths, the sighs and moans slipping from his lips when Cas compulsively swallowed around him.

Cas’s own moans reverberated, muffled, through Dean’s cock, each sound pushing him towards the edge faster, and he couldn’t hold back even if he’d wanted to.

A few ragged thrusts into Cas’s waiting mouth, and Dean came with a strangled shout,trying to concentrate on pulling out enough to give Cas everything he had, forcing his eyes open to take in the gorgeous sight of his angel sucking his cock eagerly, pulsing in rhythm with Dean’s orgasm to suck him dry while his own hand flew over his cock.

Cas whimpered piteously when the taste of Dean’s come coated his tongue; bitter and creamy, the taste of what he’d learned to associate with the heights of Dean’s pleasure. Everything Castiel wanted him to have, pleased that it was his to give.

Everything Cas wanted was distilled into this taste, something he’d grown to crave for, to ask for, and getting it, tasting it, was enough to nudge him into his own fulfillment.

A flash of white took over the blackness behind closed eyelids when Cas sat up with a hoarse moan, his hips thrusting with the force of his orgasm, come landing on Dean’s stomach.

He blinked his eyes open, his vision swimming for a moment, to find Dean watching him openly, his mouth slightly open. Cas took this as an invitation.

Cas bent over to lick his own come off Dean’s skin and scooted up for a kiss, Dean’s mouth opening under his without hesitation, a long simultaneous sigh passing between them when Cas swept his tongue over Dean’s, the seeds of their passion shared.

***


End file.
